


Redamancy

by brameyxo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brameyxo/pseuds/brameyxo
Summary: Betty Cooper- the perfect, girl next door, and Riverdale’s brightest.Jughead Jones- the boy from the wrong side of the tracks. Serpent Prince, heir of Serpent King, FP Jones.What happens when they cross paths when him and fellow southsiders transfer to Riverdale High? Will she be charmed by him? Will he keep her in the dark and away from his Serpent life?





	1. Chapter 1

“Elizabeth! Hurry up! You’re going to be late for your meeting with Principal Weatherbee!” Alice Cooper’s shrilling voice called from the bottom of the stairs. 

Betty tightened her everyday ponytail and grabbed her book bag before heading downstairs and out the door without eating breakfast. Betty Cooper was the smartest student at Riverdale High School, and the principal made sure she was recognized for it. So she made her way down her sidewalk and towards the school.

Betty wasn’t sure why Principal Weatherbee needed her at school before first period. She also didn’t know her life was about to be turned upside in a matter of days. She didn’t know that a Southside Serpent was about to change her life, for better or for worse.

When Betty arrived to Principal Weatherbee’s office she knocked on the door and less than a minute later he opened the door and welcomed her in.

“Good morning Ms. Cooper, how are you this morning?” Principal Weatherbee had always been a kind person, unless you got on his bad side.

“I’m great, thank you. Just slightly confused on why I’m here so early. Did I do something wrong?” Betty’s anxiety has been off the charts lately, especially during her senior year. If she were to get in the slightest trouble, her mother would pack her up and ship her off just like she did to her older sister Polly.

“Of course not! You’re our most outstanding student! I have a favor to ask you though.” Weatherbee took a seat behind his desk before continuing, “There are new students transferring from Southside High today, and I want you to be the one to help them find their classes, and give them a tour of the school, along with showing them their lockers.”

Betty gulped, the Southside was dangerous, and filled with gangs. They dealt drugs, had gang wars, and hurt people. And they hate the North siders. Why would they be transferring here?

“Oh sure, I mean, yes Principal Weatherbee, I’d be delighted to make sure they feel like they are part of the school. What time are they getting here exactly?” Betty knew it would help her with college applications but who knew what this small interaction with a bunch of South siders would cause? Her mother would kill her, Veronica and Kevin would of course, support her, but her Testosterone filled friend, Archie Andrews and the Bulldogs are a little too aggressive when it came to the South siders.

“If they’re here on time, they should be arriving in the next 5-10 minutes. I have a table set up for you at the schools entrance with their schedules and locker combinations in alphabetical order. After they get their information, you can use your homeroom time to show them around the school, I already informed your teacher.” Weatherbee smiled warmly, with high expectations. Betty knew she couldn’t turn this down or let him down.

Betty said her goodbyes and made her way to the schools entrance. She organized the papers and other information on the table. 

“B! What’re you doing girl?” Veronica Lodge, daughter of Hiram and Hermione Lodge, Betty Cooper’s “Vee to her Bee” came prancing down the hall, her heals echoing.

“Weatherbee asked me to give the new Southside transferees a tour of the school.The same thing I did with you last year.” Betty and Veronica weren’t always friends. Veronica and her family had moved down here just in time for their junior year. Not everyone welcomed Veronica with opened arms when she arrived. She was known as the “Spoiled Ice Princess” when she lived in New York. But Riverdale was her fresh start to be the better person and not the soiled rich bitch everyone thought she was. Ever since Veronica, Archie, Kevin and Betty have been attached at the hip. 

Veronica’s ears perked up at “Southside”, “South siders are transferring here?! Some of them can be dangerous Betty, possibly part of the Southside Serpents. Would you like me to stay and help out?” Veronica and Betty were the best when apart but even better when together. Always having each other’s back. Especially Veronica, she owed it to Betty who helped her when no one wanted her around at Riverdale High. She helped Betty take down Cheryl Blossom, and they both joined the River Vixens cheerleadingsquad despite Cheryl’s crude comments against Betty’s weight. They were a packaged deal, it was either both V and B, or neither. 

“I would very much like that.” Betty embraced her best friend and awaited the new students. 

The sound of combat boots, and chains echoed throughout the hall causing Betty and Veronica to look up.

The Southsiders.

Despite the fear in the pit of Betty’s stomach, she welcomed them with a genuine smile. “Welcome to Riverdale High, I am Betty Cooper, and this is Veronica Lodge.” I have all of your schedules and locker numbers, along with some pan-“

“Cut the crap princess, we know we’re not welcomed here.” A deep voice spoke, causing tension throughout the air.

“Not everyone is the same Sweet Pea, give the girl a chance to speak.” A softer, feminine voice spoke.

Betty looked at both of them, a tall caramel colored boy, and a petite girl with pink hair. She smiled at the girl and continued, “I know it’s going to be hard attending this school because of the differences between Northside and the Southside, but please. Vee and I just want to help get you situated. Is that okay?” 

No one said anything, so Veronica cut the silence. “Im going to call names in alphabetically order, so if you hear your name, come get your schedule and locker number.”

 As Veronica began to call out names, Betty couldn’t help but feel a pair of eyes on her. And she was right. A pair of midnight blue eyes stared at her, never breaking eye contact until his name was called.

“Forsythe Jones?”

“It’s Jughead, for future reference.” The boy with the blue eyes and leather clad clothes spoke.

“Of course, my apologies Jughead.” Veronica smiled.

After handing out their information they began the tour of the high school. Betty, being top of the class spoke most of the time because she knew her facts.

“Let’s start with the main hall,” the crowd followed Betty and Veronica as they walked along the corridors, “This is the main office, along with the guidance office, and next door is The Blue and Gold, our very own school newspaper.”

“Is that considered a club? Can anyone join?” Jughead spoke from the crowd.

“Yes! I am the main writer for the newspaper and I need all the help I can get! We meet after school, during free period or during lunch, anytime I can really.” Betty didn’t get much help with the Blue and Gold. She enjoyed writing and was shocked to find a Southsider who was interested.

The tour continued, down the english and math hall, to the gym and the cafeteria/courtyard and ending at the student lounge.

“Any questions?” Veronica spoke looking out to the crowd. 

“What sports do you guys offer?” The tall voice from earlier spoke.

“Well coming from your very own River Vixens cheerleaders,” referring to Betty and herself, “We have all types. Football, basketball, baseball, cheerleading -obvi- and wrestling. You can come to the gym after school for tryouts.” Veronica talked with pep. She was no longer the mean girl, at least not on purpose, each day she tried to become a better person, and Betty was there helping her.

As the bell rung, Betty and Veronica dismissed the leather wearing crowd and bid them a good luck, “Come and find us if you need anything! Good luck on your first day.” Betty squeaked as fast as she could.

“See you around.” Jughead whispered to Betty, slightly brushing by her shoulder.

Jughead had a glint in his eyes, and Betty knew she would definitely be seeing a lot more of Jughead Jones, despite her mothers warnings about the Southsiders.

“Well done Vee.” Betty spoke highly impressed of her bestie.” 

“As to you, Bee.” Veronica giggled as they made their way to first period.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty finally introduces jughead to the blue and gold. Jughead challenges Betty and leaves her wanting to know more about him.

Betty had always grown up with her mother making decisions for herself. Always choosing her clothes, what she ate and what she did on her free time. But as Betty sat at lunch with her friends she couldn’t help but let her mind slip away to the mysterious Jughead Jones. Her mother would never let her associate with “people like him”. But Betty couldn’t help but to think that the tour of the school wouldn’t be her last interaction with Jughead.

“Everything okay Betty?” Her best friend, Archie chirped.

Archie and Betty have always lived next to each other since they can remember. Of course like most cliché stories the boy next door would be madly in love with the girl next door and vice versa. But that wasn’t their story. Betty and Archie’s friendship has remained strictly platonic. When Veronica first moved to Riverdale and befriended Betty, she introduced Archie to the new girl and they’ve been together ever since.

“What? Yeah, Im good. Just thinking.” The blonde responded, tightening her signature pony tail. 

“I know what she’s thinking about.” Veronica raised her eyebrows in a goofy manner. “A certain Southside transfer? By the names of Jughead Jones.” 

A blush of red crawled up Betty’s neck as she rolled her eyes, “Am not.” 

“A Southsider? Betty they’re dangerous. I’d stay away from them.” Archie was always looking out for Betty, even if she didn’t want him to.

“Oh Archiekins, let the girl have fun for once. She doesn’t need her best friend’s choosing who she falls in love with.” It was no secret to Veronica and Archie that Betty’s mother was a living nightmare.

“Regardless, if he was a Southsider or not, I am not interested in anyone.” Betty lied. “Besides, Archie. Not all Southsiders are the same.” Betty was always the one to see the good in everyone. Her mother claimed that was what she loved about her the most. 

“What’s this I hear about the new Southsiders?” An all too familiar yet dreadful voice budded in.

Cheryl Blossom, also known as Cheryl Bombshell. Riverdale High’s most feared girl. Senior captain of the River Vixens and the daughter of Clifford and Penelope Blossom, the richest family in Riverdale.

“Nothing Cheryl. Just that Veronica and I had to give them a tour of the school today.” Betty said, picking at her plate, afraid Cheryl would make a snark comment about her weight.

“You better make sure that was your first amd last interaction with those Southside scumbags. I won’t have my River Vixens associated with them.” The red-head fired. Of course Cheryl was her own Alice Cooper at school, except she controlled everyone around her.

“Of course Cheryl, wouldn’t be caught dead with those awful human beings.” Betty spoke sarcastically, but not too sarcastic. If Cheryl had even caught a whiff of someone back talking her, she would make their life a living hell faster than you can say Blossom.

“Now that’s the spirit! Well see you later gremlins.” And away she went, treading terror on other students.

“I can’t stand her. Cheryl Bombshell and karma are going to become very good friends.” Veronica smirked, mocking her nickname.

-

Betty had no time to work on the Blue and Gold during school so that’s where she spent her time after school.

It wasn’t until Betty had just come up with something to write about when someone knocked on the door and foot steps made their way into the room.

“Not too late to join, correct?” It was Jughead Jones. 

As Betty looked up to see a smirk on his face she couldn’t be help but to despise him for getting her lost and completely erasing her mind of what she was about to write. “Of course not. Like I said, Im gonna need all the help I can get.”

Betty showed Jughead around the unfortunately small room, pointing out the two small desk and chairs that paired with them, and small counters where a coffee pot sat plugged in along with a mini fridge that Betty had bought with her saved up money.

“It’s tight and small but it works for me being the only person in here.” Betty smiled nervously.

Jughead couldn’t help but find Betty incredibly adorable. “What’re you working on?”

“Well I was starting on something until you walked in. But I’m not sure. There’s nothing exciting about Riverdale High.” Betty felt silly for having a passion for writing but having nothing to write about. “I’m tired of writing about the same old thing. I was hoping you had some ideas.”

“Your day just got luckier.” There was that same cocky smirk.

“Don’t be so sure of yourself Mr. Jones. I happen to excel in writing.” Betty sassed. 

“Oh please, Ms. Cooper, I’m the best damn thing that’ll happen to the Blue and Gold, and perhaps you.” And from that day on, Betty believed him.

“If you can write me something interesting and have it back here for me tomorrow morning I might just believe you Jughead. But as for me? I’d like to see you prove that you’ll be “the best damn thing” to happen to me.” Betty mocked, leaving him stunned, not knowing she had a fire in her.

They both knew they were both going to be the death of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of a follow up so you can get a bit more of a feel of what the characters are like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far will people push until Betty snaps?
> 
> This chapter shows you a little bit more of both Betty and Jughead’s back story and their life at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the love I am recieving from you all! It’s so much better than wattpad. Writing on Ao3 gets my work more recognized and I couldn’t help but update again! Thank you for the support!

—————————————————————————

Betty wasn’t sure how she she had let her mother control her own life. It was probably so that she could keep her mother happy as long as she could until she could pack up and go off to college. Far away so that she couldn’t drive a couple hours to come and check on her youngest daughter. Or maybe it was because she knew what had happened to her older sister Polly when she had started to act out.

 

Polly was just 16 when she had her first boyfriend. Jason Blossom. Brother of Cheryl Blossom. Polly was also just 16 when Jason put his hands on her the first time. Polly had covered up her wounds so their father wouldn’t find out.

 

One night, Jason’s jealousy had got the best of him when he saw Polly and a friend of hers having a simple conversation. Polly was in love with Jason, so of course she would never dream of cheating on him. But Jason had jealousy issues and later that night when they were in his room at Thornhill, he wailed on her. She had busted her lip in a couple of spots, her nose was broken, and her ribs were bruised. Polly decided that was enough. So she ran home to tell her parents.

 

Jason Blossom was Riverdale’s golden boy. He had a reputation to keep. So when Polly had ran home to tell her parents they didn’t believe her. Her mother, Alice Cooper, would never believe Jason Blossom would put his hands on a woman, let alone his own girlfriend.

 

“Polly!? What in the world happened to you?” Her father’s first instinct was to find who ever did that to his daughter and kill them. Blood covered Polly’s face in some spots, and trickled down her clothes.

 

“Did you get into another fight at school? Polly Cooper I told you I wouldn’t tolerate that behavior in my house! I won’t allow it.” Alice Cooper, the mother who blamed her children for everything.

 

“What?! No! Why would you think that?” Her daughter cried. “It was Jason!”

 

“What? He did this to you?! I’m going to find that kid and when I find him-“ Hal was almost out the house before Alice stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Jason did this to you? You’re seriously going to blame it on Jason? That boy loves you Pauline Cooper! You need to take responsibility for your own actions.” Her mother screamed. Polly’s heart broke that her own mother wouldn’t believe her own daughter. “We’re taking you to the hospital and then I’ll think about your consequences.”

 

Polly looked to her father, pleading that he would help her. But he didn’t meet her eyes.

 

Little did Polly know, thather parents had some type of an agreement that would ruin their lives if they were to ever accuse Jason of woman abuse.

 

It was a few days later, Polly’s 17th birthday when her mother decided to send her away. To the Sister’s of Quiet Mercy. The home for troubled youth. Polly would learn discipline and get a better education there and stay out of trouble.

 

When Polly met her family downstairs she noticed a white van outside. And in the kitchen were two men in white uniforms and a tall woman. Realization hit Polly and that’s when her world came crashing down.

 

Polly screamed and cried grabbing her little sister, Betty’s attention.

 

“Pol? Pol! Where are you taking her?! Please stop!! No don’t take her from me.” Betty kicked and cried as the men pulled her and her sister farther apart from each other.

 

Polly was the only thing she had left to keep her sane. At least until Veronica moved to town.

 

Betty didn’t know the story of why Polly was taken away. Every time she asks her parent’s about Polly and when she was coming back they shot her down and changed the subject.

 

That story is the reason why Betty let her mom make her into a real life Barbie. The reason why Betty never acted out of line. But more and more each day, as Betty gets pushed around by people like Cheryl Blossom and the more she talks to Jughead, Betty has to tell herself to stay in line. Do as your told Elizabeth. Eat your vegetables. Wear appropriate clothes. Chin up darling. Smile. Get good grades. Be a nice person.

 

But as Betty and Ronnie practiced with the River Vixens and listened to Cheryl boss her around Betty was bound to snap.

 

“Betty! Pay attention! You will not fail the River Vixens and make a fool out of us at the pep rally on Friday.” Cheryl’s best way to embarrass someone. Calling them out and insulting them in front of a crowd.

 

“Cheryl leave her alone. She’s doing great.” Veronica spoke up, protecting her best friend at all costs.

 

“You’re all fives and a ten is speaking. And when I say you’re doing terrible then you’re doing terrible.” Cheryl spoke through gritted teeth. Cheryl refused to let anyone stand against her, while Veronica refused to let anyone walk all over her and her best friend.

 

“It’s fine, Vee. She’s right, I definitely need more practice.” Betty had a habit of letting not only the Cooper’s but the Blossom’s control her life. She clenched her hands creating moon crescent’s in her palm to bite back from saying something.

 

“Good girl Betty. Wouldn’t want to accuse me of doing something horribly wrong and be sent away like your sister to that nut house.” She smiled warmly, before walking away to terrify another girl.

 

But as Betty clenched her hands she couldn’t help but draw blood. “I need to use the restroom.” And she ran away to clean herself up before anyone noticed.

 

But Veronica had already known about Betty’s actions. And Veronica being the best friend, she’s always reminding Betty of better ways to cope. Ways that don’t end in her harming herself. But sometimes Betty let the darkness overcome her, and she doesn’t realize what is happening until the white noise stops.

 

As Betty ran around the corridor, she couldn’t help but let tears run down her cheeks, blurring her vision. Betty didn’t see the person she was about to run into until she met their chest almost falling but they gripped her shoulder’s to steady her.

 

“Betty? Are you okay? What happened?” Betty looked up to find concern laced in Jughead’s eyes.

 

But she wiped her tears and clasped her hands behind her back. “It’s nothing, Juggy. I just hurt myself during practice and Im trying to be quick so Cheryl doesn’t rip my head off.”

 

Jughead’s heart skipped at the nickname she gave him. He knew Betty was lying but didn’t want to push her too far. “Do you need ice? Want me to walk you to the nurse?”

 

“No Jughead, I’m fine.” And she kept making her way down the hall. Betty knew she was being a bit harsh towards Jughead but she needed to be. There were so many things that would happen to her if her mom caughter her talking to a Southside Serpent. 

 

Betty and Jughead had become acquainted ever since he came back the next morning after his first day of school with a perfect story. Riverdale High in the eyes of a Southsider. No the story wasn’t demeaning but it spoke the truth, the story of someone who wasn’t used to going to such a good school. Betty published his story and ever since they worked together after school for the Blue and Gold.

 

But when Betty had more days of Cheryl nagging her and her mother reminding her how perfect she needed to be, Betty pushed Jughead away and built her walls up. Along with that and Jughead’s friends always nagging him about hanging out with “Goldilocks”.

So Jughead went on with his day and out the door of Riverdale high.

Jughead still lived in the Southside, specificly as Sunnyside Trailer Park. With his father, the Serpent King. Although they didn’t have much money and FP Jones went on a bender sometimes and had to do dangerous jobs for the Serpents, he was a much better parent than Alice Cooper. But that doesn’t mean he didn’t crack down on Jughead to make sure he was doing good. Always looking out for his son. 

“Stayed after school again?” FP asked of Jughead’s whereabouts.

”I told you I started writing for the Blue and Gold. Betty was at cheerleading practice so I had to stay a little late today.” Jughead dropped his bag on the table befor plopping down next to his old man.

”Betty? Who is Betty?” FP didn’t know much about his son’s life but he knew better than to let his son be bossed around by some Northsider.

”Betty Cooper. She goes to Riverdale High and she’s in charge of the Blue and Gold.” The last name Cooper made FP’s blood boil.

”Don’t get too close to her Jughead. Her last name is Cooper. If she’s anything like her parent’s she’ll just kick you to the dirt when she finds out who you are.” FP and the Coopers go way back to high school so imagine how FP feels about his son going to school with their daughter.

Jughead knew Betty was a good person, but he knew his father knows a lot more about Northsiders than he did. “Don’t worry dad, strictly school activities and nothing else.”

Jughead couldn’t help but wonder what his father meant by “If she’s anything like her parents.” Betty knows Jughead was a Southside Serpent. Maybe that’s why she was so closed off today when they ran into each other in the hall. Maybe she had thought about how dangerous he could be. Before today Betty had no problem with talking Jugheads ear off about some aspscts of her life. But who knows? Maybe her opinion of Jughead Jones had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or want to recieve updates on when I update the story follow me on tumblr! @bugheadxvarchie


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty learns the truth about her sister before her and Jughead have a vulnerable moment.

It was Friday night, and as the River Vixens got ready for the Pep Rally, Veronica couldn’t help but think about her poor friend. She was afraid that Betty had been hurting herself for quite awhile.

“Betty...” Veronica pondered, how will she say this without coming off crazy?

“What’s up V?” she replied.

“Are you okay? Emotionally, physically, and mentally? We never got a chance to talk about what went down between you and Cheryl. And as your bestie, it’s my duty to make sure you’re happy.” The raven-haired girl had been nothing but the best to Betty since she moved to Riverdale and it warmed Betty’s heart.

Betty’s eyes widened before regaining composure. “I’m okay Vee, I’m hanging in there, Cheryl is one of the many dragons that I have to slay, but I’m not going to let her get in the way of my happiness.”

They grasped each other’s hands before making their way to the gym to finish setting up for their routine.

As the pair made their way down the halls of Riverdale High, Betty couldn’t help but notice Jughead in the Blue and Gold’s office. “Hey V, I’ll catch up in a few minutes.” Betty spoke before stepping into the room.

“Jughead?” She whispered, carefully not to scare him.

“Oh hey there, Betty.” The boy stopped typing to look up at the blonde adonis.

“You’re not going to the pep rally?” Betty questioned.

“If you haven’t noticed school events aren’t really my cup of tea.” He smirked.

“Right...”

“Did you need something?” Jughead spoke quick, eager to get back to the loneliness that once took place in the small room.

“I just... I wanted to apologize. For the way I treated you the other day. I was having a rough day and Cheryl was being rude and-“

“It’s fine Betty,” Jughead cut her off. “You don’t have to explain yourself.”

“Yeah I know but I consider you my friend and I know-“ She was cut off, once again.

“Stop Betty. You’re a Northsider and I’m a Southsider. We both know we’re not expected to be friends. Nor are we going to sit here and pretend that we are.” Jughead’s words cut Betty, deep.

“O-okay. Sorry. I’ll just leave you alone.” Betty turned around and walked out the door, leaving Jughead all by himself.

 

———————————————————

 

After the pep rally everyone went to Cheryl’s for an after party, and despite the rough water between the trio, Betty and Veronica attended.

Drunk teenagers and smoke filled the room. Music blasted throughout Thornhill, red solo cups scattered the room.

Betty wasn’t sure what she was doing but she knew as a River Vixen she had to make an appearance.

As drinks were thrown back and games were played Cheryl couldn’t help but to cause chaos.

“Listen up hooligans! We’re going to play Truth or Dare.” The red headed smiled wickedly. “I’ll start with Betty Cooper.”

All eyes landed on the blonde as she sat up straight.

“Truth or Dare Betty?” Cheryl smirked.

“Truth.” Betty answered.

“Trying to play safe aren’t we? Too bad either way you’re screwed. Is it true that your lunatic mother sent away your bat shit crazy sister after she accused my innocent brother Jay-Jay of domestic abuse?” Cheryl knew of the incident, but Betty didn’t.

This caught Betty off guard, “What did you say Cheryl?”

“Oh I’m sorry, did you not know?” Cheryl knew Betty didn’t know. She knew she could pummel Betty’s social life into the ground.

“Cheryl is it true that you’re in love with Jason? Your own brother and that’s why you hate Betty and her family?” Veronica chipped in, fueling the fire that was Cheryl Blossom.

“It wasn’t your turn Blue Jasmine. Betty hasn’t answered my question yet.”

“And you didn’t deny mine. So is it true? Are you guilty of twincest?” Veronica and Cheryl bickered back and forth until Betty had enough of the war.

“ENOUGH! I am so sick of you Cheryl. Thinking you’re better than everyone just because you’re rich? Well you’re wrong.” The green eyed girl finally snapped. “You think you can just push people around and karma won’t come for you? I may not be as pretty as you or rich, but I am so much better than you. If anyone is bat shit crazy it’s you and your fucking brother! Polly wasn’t crazy she was blinded by the fake love your brother gave her!”

Cheryl’s was impressed yet angry. Impressed that Betty Cooper had finally broke, angry that she had talked about her brother in a terrible manner.

The room was silent. No one dared to say another word. Betty was tired and angry and wanted to go home. So she did just that. She walked out the deep mahogany doors, down the steps and onto the streets of riverdale.

Betty’s heart was beating loud and thumped in her ears. She was terrified of what was yet to come Monday morning at school. Her palms were clammy and her breathing had increased. Betty lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

-

Betty woke up a few hours later on a couch. It wasn’t her couch and the walls were unfamiliar.

“You’re awake.” A familiar voice spoke, causing Betty to jump out of her previous spot.

“Oh my god...Jughead. What happened?” Betty panicked. Her memory of last night was a blur after her out break at Cheryl’s.

“I don’t know Betty. I was on my way home when I say you in the middle of the sidewalk. I wasn’t sure how long you were there for, but you’re lucky I got there before someone else did.” Jughead had rescued Betty from a possible kidnapping and brought her home last night since he didn’t know where she lived and despite his father’s feelings towards her and her family. But luckily he wasn’t home when they arrived and he hasn’t been all night.

“Thank you...Jug. Really. Something terrible could’ve happened to me last night.” Betty felt something inside her at the thought of Jughead saving her.

“Want to tell me what happened over breakfast at Pop’s?” Jughead’s voice was filled with concerned and trust. Betty knew she could trust him.

“I’d love that.” She smiled nervously.

As the two teens ate in a booth at Pop’s they talked about things they could never with anyone else. It was different for them.But Betty knew the topic of last night would come up eventually and she dreaded it.

“So...about last night.” Betty started.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I was just curious and a bit worried.”

“Thanks Juggy.” Jughead’s heart clenched at the nickname.

Betty cleared her throat before replaying the events of last night. “After the pep rally Cheryl threw a party, and of course the River Vixens had to attend.”

Jughead watched her as she choked on her story about her sister. Never taking his eyes off of her.

“Lunatic mother.”

“Bat shit crazy sister.”

He knew her and her sister were close. Betty’s eyes lit up when she talked about the memories they shared when they were younger. But he also knew that Betty was afraid of her mother. Her blood shot eyes made the green stand out when she spoke about her mother’s crazy antics of trying to control their lives. He knew that Betty was much more than the perfect girl next door, more than what Cheryl says about her and more than what FP Jones said about her. Betty Cooper was more than her mother. She was her own person, she just needed the right person to bring out what was underneath the crescent moon scars and pastel colored blouses. And Jughead Jones was determined to be that person.

“Enough about me,” Betty wiped her tears and took a sip of her milkshake. “What about you? Please tell me I’m not the only one with the sob story.”

“Uhh, my mother left me and my dad a couple of years ago, took my sister Jellybean with her.” Jughead was nervous about opening up to Betty. Afraid of how she would react. “She was afraid that I would end up like my father when he first joined the Serpents. An alcoholic or possibly a criminal.”

“Jug you don’t have to tell me , I know the Serpent life is private.” Before thinking, Betty reached across the table to grab his hand. 

“Jug you don’t have to tell me , I know the Serpent life is private.” Before thinking, Betty reached across the table to grab his hand.

”She did the right thing though. Taking Jellybean and fleeing. Being the son of the Serpent king isn’t the best life but I didn’t choose it.” This was the first time Jughead had opened up to someone besides the close Serpent friends he made. He was always afraid of how people would react.

But Betty didn’t shy away or run from Pop’s as he opened the door to his dangerous life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem like it’s too soon for Betty to learn about Jughead’s serpent life, but she doesn’t learn everything just yet.


End file.
